


What Now? - On Hiatus

by SnowXeno



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowXeno/pseuds/SnowXeno
Summary: They have escaped the clothes of the Entity, but now they are separated.  Now it begins, their way back to each other.





	What Now? - On Hiatus

The killers felt it first, but soon everyone could feel it. The malevolent spider god in the sky was dying. The hope from the survivors no longer gave enough sustenance for it to feed off, no matter how many of them it added to it's sick and twisted game of cat and mouse. 

The world around the survivors and killers started to shatter, the sky split like a broken mirror. The murder of crows that inhabited the forest started to caw loudly, slowly shifting into pained screeches as they were erased from existence.

Before the Entity died, it decided to drag two of the group down with it. It's hideous legs shooting down and stabbing into both Kenneth, the clown, and Freddy Krueger. This was its last act as a living god before it's world full collapsed. 

In a blink of an eye, all of the remaining survivors and killers where falling into a seemingly bottomless world of pure darkness. Everyone remained braced for impact, awaiting the eventual end, and it came sooner than expected.

 

 

When everyone opened their eyes, they're were all separated. There were groups of them but no group was close to another. Unknown to them, there were a total of seven groups. 

Jake, Michael, and Laurie as one group, they awoke near Jake’s heavily wooded cabin. 

Anna, David, Quentin, and Amanda all awoke near Badham preschool. 

Feng, Herman, Adam, and Rin all awoke deep within a corn field.

Tapp, Bill, and Ace found themselves on the outskirts of a suburb. 

Evan, Philip, and Meg found themselves laying in the middle of the track and field arena. 

Outside a decrepit farm house is where Claudette, Sally, Max, and Lisa found themselves. 

Dwight awoke in a familiar section of woods with Kate and Nea beside him.

 

By some miracle, the killers looked relatively normal, their once monstrous bodies now human and scared. The survivors appeared unharmed, the only wound left on them was a scar over the spot they had been repeatedly impaled on. 

They all had one goal in mind, to get back to those they had spent an unknown amount of time bonding with. While the survivors still held fear of the killers within them, the fear was lessened by the time they had slowly gotten to know ow them outside of their trials. A small, fragile, but existent, trusting bond formed between predator and prey.

For all those involved, a new journey begins.


End file.
